Star Fox: Segunda Guerra de Lyat
by ness45
Summary: Dash bowman ha logrado eliminar a Fox mCcloud, pero aun no se ha perdido todo, Nicolas maccey el nuevo líder de star fox sigue la lucha con un nuevo equipo veamos que pasara...
1. prologo

Incluso los héroes más grandes caen…..

La segunda guerra de lyat había empezado ocasionado por el nieto de Andross Dash bowman

La guerra se cobró muchas vidas inocentes pero también se cobró la vida de un gran héroe

Ese héroe era Fox mcCloud murió tratando de eliminar a dash pero fracaso muriendo delante del todo el ejercito de dash

El mundo estaba impactado el héroe más grande del mundo había muerto

Corneria estaba a punto de caer ni siquiera star Wolf o los ex miembros de star fox pudieron detenerlo

Aun así hubo esperanza

Fox no murió en vano

El dejo instrucciones a una persona que posteriormente tomaría el puesto del nuevo líder de star fox

Un subordinado que trabajaba para Fox antes de morir

Con la información que el mismo recopilo durante 4 años se hace frente contra las fuerzas de dash con otros dos miembros

Incluso si los grande héroes caen aún queda esperanza

Interesante no lo crees

…


	2. Chapter 1

2 años después de la muerte de Fox mCcloud, 5 años desde el inicio de la segunda guerra lyat

Gran Fox:

Un joven zorro se encontraba en el puente mirando varios monitores con toda información sobre Dash Bowman y sus hombres.

Nicolás Mccey 18 años líder del nuevo equipo Star Fox

Nicolás: mmm

Aun pensando Nicolás, se ve que estas muy serio hoy – dijo una voz femenina

Nicolás se volteo para ver a fara Phoenix la ex novia de Fox mCcloud y miembro del equipo Star Fox

Fara: dime no debería estar entrenando con lo demás

Nicolás: ya lo hice esta mañana no debo exigir más a mi cuerpo

Fara: jeje, me refería con los otros dos, pocas veces entrenas con ellos me gustaría saber porque.

Nicolás: eso no es asunto tuyo

Fara: de veras si no me equivoco tú me hiciste buscarlos para que conformaran este equipo

Nicolás: lo se

Fara se acercó al tablero del monitor y busco los archivo que quería mostrarle a Nicolás

Fara: aquí esta

Entonces se revelo información de 30 vulpines

Fara: esta lista muestra a los mejores pilotos de la academia, escogiste a 2 para que nos ayudaran

Nicolás: cuál es tu punto

Fara: ¿porque ellos?, es decir pudiste contar con falco y katt no

Nicolás: simple no confió en falco y su noviecita, ellos solo sería un estorbo para mi

Fara: ya veo

Nicolás: además dudo mucho que me ayudaran a alguien que simplemente no conocen

Fara: bueno eso es simplemente porque nadie sabes quién eres o incluso como te vez a excepción de nosotros, incluso muchos dudan de que en verdad Fox te dejo a ti el equipo

Nicolás: ocultar mi identidad es primordial para la seguridad de mis seres querido, además fueron recomendaciones de Fox

Fara se acercó a Nicolás puso su mano en su hombro

Fara: en ese caso cuentas conmigo y con ellos para cumplir esa promesa,

Nicolás sonrió

Nicolás: gracias Fara

Fara sonrió

Nicolás: ahora si no te importa necesito pensar

Fara: está bien te veo luego

Ese mismo momento fara se fue a su habitación

Pensamientos de Nicolás

Debe haber una forma de detener esto y así evitar más muertes

Nicolás se quedó mirando una foto de fox con su equipo

Nicolás: pensándolo detenidamente si el equipo no se hubiera disuelto esta guerra hubiera acabado hace tiempo

Nicolás sabía que había varios factores que hizo que el equipo más grande de lyat se separará, el más importante fue el amor entre Fox y Krystal, Fox se preocupaba mucho por Krystal esa preocupación obligo a echar a krystal del equipo para protegerla, esto ocasión un cambio grande que el mismo Dash aprovecho para matarlo

Aún recuerda cuando lo conoció, él tenía 13 años cuando el juntos a sus padres fueron capturados con por unos bandidos con el propósito de ganar dinero pidiendo un rescate pero los bandidos al recibir el dinero no les importo lo que nos pasara así que simplemente nos mandó a matar, mi padres murieron en frente de mis ojos yo logre escapar pero con un odio tan grande que simplemente no podía soportar quería matar a todos los desgraciado, ahí fue cuando se topó con el Nicolás al principio no lo noto quien era solo se interesó por el blaster que tenía, en un arrebato rápido le quieto el blaster a Fox y se fue a buscar a los responsables de la muerte de sus padres

Se había topado con unos que estaban saliendo de un bar aprovechado que estaba ebrios se acercó a unos de ellos silenciosamente llego a matar a no a sangre fría los otros al ver lo ocurrido sacaron sus y empezaron a dispararle

Nicolás no tenías unos reflejos grandes así que no era de esperarse de que algunos disparos lo alcanzasen, al final término tirado al piso ensangrentado y con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza. Es tu hora mocoso había dicho unos de los bandidos, Nicolás pensó que era su fin hasta que el bandido recibió un disparo en la cabeza, Nicolás estaba sorprendido pero al final gracias a la pérdida de sangre veía todo borroso no pudiendo detectar el rostro de su salvador al final termino desmayándose…

Nicolás ¿estás ahí?

Nicolás: huh

Nicolás se giró a ver a los dos miembros de su equipo el primero era un perro, su pelaje era color marrón claro y de nombre Chase y el otro un tigre de nombre marco

Nicolás: pasa algo

Chase: b-bueno solo pasábamos por aquí cuando te vimos estabas perdido solo queríamos ver si te encontrabas bien

Marco asistió la cabeza afirmado lo que su compañero dijo

Nicolás: no se preocupes no me pasa nada, será mejor que vuelva a sus cuartos y descanse mañana los necesito a todo potencia

Los dos asistieron y se fueron a descansar

Nicolás: je,

Nicolás se levantó de su asiento y se quedó mirando el espacio profundo

Nicolás: ya verás Dash Bowman te juro que yo saldré victorioso y terminare esta guerra de una vez por toda

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, comente que les parece esta historia eso ayuda mucho

nos vemos para otra.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capital de corneria

Una gran reunión se estaba realizando donde se encontraba presente tanto el equipo star Wolf y star falco como científicos, comandantes y generales para armar táctica de combate y nuevo armamento que servirá para la guerra

Peppy ahora general de corneria hizo unas señas para silenciar a todos los presentes

Peppy: bien que comience la reunión, empecemos con los equipos de investigación, que han encontrado hasta ahora

Un felino se levantó de su asiento y dijo: señor hasta ahora lo que mi equipo ha podido recopilado es que Dash planea un ataque en papetoon con el propósito de recolecta información y debilitar la fabricación de armamentos

Peppy: ya veo…

Un león se levantó y dijo: señor si me permite mi equipo de combate se puede encargar de esto, iremos a papetoon para estar listo del ataque

Peppy: está bien, el equipo star Wolf también ira a papetoon como apoyo, recuerden bien a quien nos enfrentamos

El león asisto y se sentó

Peppy: bien que sigue

Un comándate de las fuerzas armadas de gran respeto se levantó y dijo: señor ante de seguir con el seguimiento me gustaría saber algo importante

Peppy se le quedo miran al comándate él era un oso de pelaje oscuro, su nombre era marcoy marcony él era uno de los más ejemplare comándate de las fuerza armada que posee corneria

Peppy: sí que te gustaría saber

Comándate marcoy: bueno me gustaría saber si posee algún tipo de comunicación con este nuevo equipo star Fox formado

Peppy: lamentablemente no he podido contactar con este nuevo equipo, también desconozco los miembros que está formando este nuevo equipo, lo único que sabemos hasta ahora es que hay 4 miembros que están conformando este equipo

Comándate Marcoy: crees que podemos confiar en ellos

Peppy: explícate comandante

Comandante marcoy: bien lo que digo es que no sabemos nada de ellos no tenemos fotos, nombres, raza, un indicio de cómo se ven lo único que sabemos es que su líder trabajo por un tiempo junto a Fox mCcloud y que ahora opera el equipo con el alias de N

Peppy: eso es cierto pero aún no ha demostrado un indicio de estar en contra de corneria o de haber formado una alianza con Dash

Comandante marcoy: aun así señor deberíamos tomar cartas en el asunto lo último que queremos es una apuñalada por detrás

Después de decir eso la sala se llenó de murmullos comentado lo que estaba ocurriendo y si en verdad se podía confiar en ellos

Peppy: SILENCIO.

Toda la sala se quedó callada

Peppy: en ese caso comandante que propones para esta situación

Comándate marcoy: pues podríamos mandar al equipo de investigación para así poder recolectar información

Peppy: aun así no han dejado algo para empezar a investigar, además nuestra prioridad es Dash bowman

Comándate Marcoy: lo sé pero aun así…

Peppy: no podemos perder tiempo con esto comándate a menos que alguien aquí presente sepa algo de esto

Toda la sala se quedó callada

Peppy: bien algo mas

Comándate Marcoy viendo que no sabía más que decir se quedó callado, y al final dijo: no señor

Peppy: bien en ese caso prosigamos

¿?: Vaya parece ser que hay algo de tensión, jejeje, me pregunto qué harás

Tiempo después

En la gran fox

Nicolás se encontraba jugando con unos dardos cuando fue interrumpido por Rob

Rob: llamada entrante

Nicolás: ¿quién es?

Rob: desconocido

Nicolás: conéctalo

Entonces apareció en el monitor

¿?: Ha pasado tiempo N

Nicolás: sonrió

Nicolás: lo mismo digo Miyu

Miyu: jeje veo que está feliz hoy, por lo general siempre tienes una cara de emo

Nicolás: al grano Miyu

Miyu: bueno he descubierto algo que te podría interesar

Nicolás: escúpelo

Miyu: al parecer no todos en corneria tiene fe en ti ni en este nuevo equipo star fox

Nicolás: sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría esto, ¿es todo lo que me vas a decir Miyu?

Miyu: bueno solo te diré el que te en contra de ti es el comandante marcoy

Nicolás: mmm

Miyu: bien eso fue todo fu un placer Nicolás

Al terminarse la llamada Nicolás se levando y se paró en frente de una ventana viendo el espacio vacío

Nicolás: esto es un problema el comándate marcoy tiene una gran influencia en corneria no sería de sorprender que uno de esto días convences al general para que nos den caza a nosotros o pero que envía a star Wolf o star falco

A pesar de que Fox dejo el equipo a Nicolás él estaba consciente de que él era totalmente inferior a Fox sus habilidades no era ni la mitad de buenas de lo que era Fox, así que un enfrentamiento con falco o Wolf sería un reto imposible de hacer, aunque pudiera engañar a falco para huir el verdadero problema sería Wolf sus habilidades era iguales a las de Fox así un enfrentamiento contra él sería imposible

Nicolás: no tengo opción, tengo que arriesgarme sino nunca podre eliminar a Dash

Nicolás: ROB

Rob: si

Nicolás: contáctame con A

Rob: enseguida

Continuara….

* * *

BIEN ESO FUE TODO POR HOYY..

HASTA LA PROXIMA


End file.
